


college fucking sucks.

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CollegeAUChallenge, Fluff, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Rimming, Smut, mentions of pussy, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: baekhyun is fucking tired of writing essays, dealing with incompetent professors, and answering all damn worksheets, but there is still so much left to do.he just wants to cuddle with his alpha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	college fucking sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just me pouring out my frustrations about college because i'm seriously dying while accomplishing my requirements.
> 
> anyways, this is unbeta-ed and enjoy!~

  
  
  


baekhyun can feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he tries to cram an essay paper that was due tonight. he was so caught up with trying to finish another requirement that he totally forgot that he still has a five-page essay to write and submit tonight. baekhyun was nowhere near finishing the said essay and he only has one more hour left with three more pages to write.

  
  


he badly wants to cry right now but he knows that every second counts and him, crying, will not do any good or any help.

  
  


_ i really fucking hate this professor. _

  
  


this particular professor does give proper credit to the work of his students but he is also the type of professor who just gives and gives tasks without properly discussing the module which really irritates baekhyun to the core. he should have just studied by himself if he knew this would happen.

  
  


_ i’m really close to stabbing this man. fuck. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


chanyeol was woken up by the soft sniffles and occasional sneezing that he can hear inside their room. when he opened his eyes, it immediately went to the person hunched in front of the computer screen and incessantly typing on the keyboard. he turned to look at their bedside table to check the time and it was almost 11:30 PM. it has been a good four hours since he went to sleep because his boyfriend said that he still had a lot of things to finish which chanyeol totally understands, but now, he is worried about the other. especially because he can smell the bitter scent of distress and anxiousness coming from his omega. 

  
  


he rose up from the bed and went to where his boyfriend is. chanyeol tapped the other’s shoulder and his small boyfriend quickly turned to him. he was surprised when he looked at baekhyun’s face, “yeollie...”

  
  


baekhyun’s eyes were red and puffy because of his crying, and there was snot running down his nose. his small omega boyfriend was a mess, and it breaks chanyeol’s heart to see his mate looking like this just because of some stupid requirement from some stupid professor who does not even properly teach his students.

  
  


the tall alpha kneeled in front of baekhyun, and cupped the other’s soft cheeks, “why don’t you go to bed now?” chanyeol smiled at his omega, “i’ll finish this up for you.” he caressed the soft cheeks, trying to soothe baekhyun, “but—”

  
  


“no buts. you need to rest.” chanyeol tried to be stern and emitted his dominant pheromones even if he did not want to use them to baekhyun, but this situation is different. his omega needs to rest, “yes, alpha.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it took him exactly twenty-five minutes to finish the remaining two pages of the essay and proofread the whole thing before sending it to baekhyun’s professor. chanyeol stretched his limbs while waiting for the file to be uploaded in baekhyun’s portal, and once he made sure it was sent, he shut down the computer. it was not new for chanyeol to be this quick when working on something because he is called a  _ “genius”  _ for a reason.

  
  


chanyeol actually wanted to help his boyfriend earlier but the latter insisted that he can do it by himself because of the things that baekhyun hated was asking for help from someone when he was capable of doing it by himself. but chanyeol knows that there was just too much on baekhyun’s palate right now and the least that he could do for his small omega was to help him finish it all.

  
  


he walked back to their bed where baekhyun was covered with thick blankets and was snoring lightly. it is evident on the other’s face how tired he has been because of the dark circles under his eyes, and how he looks thinner than before. chanyeol laid beside his boyfriend and started stroking the other’s soft hair.

  
  


chanyeol was not planning to disturb baekhyun’s sleep but a sudden sweet smell started to fill the air. it smelled like strawberries and honey with a hint of pine, chanyeol cannot deny the heat that is starting to build in his groin. he was taken out of his reverie when he felt his hand moved, and a finger being sucked on. when chanyeol looked at the source he was met with glassy and lust-filled eyes, “alpha...”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“fuck! alpha, more. please!” baekhyun is now delirious with pleasure because of how good his alpha was eating him out. he was so busy with his college life that he forgot about his impending heat, and now, it was hitting him full on. baekhyun cannot remember how long they have been at it but he is sure that he already squirted twice, the first one was because chanyeol played with his nipple and the second one was because chanyeol fucked him with his thick fingers, but the omega is still aching for more. baekhyun wanted to be filled. fully filled by the alpha’s thick and long cock.

  
  


_ cock, cock, cock. i want cock! _

  
  


lapping at the beautiful pink pussy, chanyeol can taste the sweet and addictive slick of his omega, and it is driving him mad. he wants more of baekhyun. more of his omega. he also made sure that his omega was loose enough to take his aching rod because even if baekhyun was in heat, chanyeol still does not want to hurt him. after a final suck, chanyeol entered into the wet, tight heat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ride me, omega.” baekhyun is whimpering as he tries to ride the big cock. if he was tried earlier because of the requirements he was typing, now he was tired because chanyeol kept on fucking him. he already lost count on how many times he had cummed and squirted because he was so lost in the pleasure that all he could think about is  _ cock, cock,  _ and  _ cock. _

  
  


the squelching of baekhyun’s slick mixed with the alpha’s pre-cum started to fill the room along with his loud moans. baekhyun does not want to get tired of this.

  
  


when chanyeol felt that his omega started slowing down, he grabbed the other’s curvy hips and rammed into the tight pussy, “i’m going to make sure that you’ll pass out of pleasure.” chanyeol said with a smirk on his face and all baekhyun could do was to moan and whine and grab at his shoulder because he was being thoroughly fucked right now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


they were now both laying on the bed after that intense fuck session while baekhyun’s heat has subsided for a while, but chanyeol knows that it will be back on full force again.

  
  


the omega is laid on his chest while he is busy admiring the view in front of him. baekhyun did pass out after being fucked countless times because one thing that the omega lacked was stamina, and chanyeol has a lot of it.

  
  


a whine came from baekhyun’s mouth, “you okay, love?” chanyeol was answered with a nod, “are you hurting?” baekhyun raised his head, and looked at him, “no. you were good. so good.” the tall alpha cannot hide the pride swelling inside his chest because his omega was contented with him. he made his omega feel good.

  
  


“cuddle me?” baekhyun asked with a soft voice.

  
  


“with pleasure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“yah! park chanyeol! what did you write in this paper? this is too much, oh god. my professor wouldn’t believe that this was written by me!” baekhyun was slightly panicking when he opened the file that chanyeol finished. it was not because it was bad because it was very well done, exemplary even, but the facts written on the paper were far beyond baekhyun’s knowledge right now, and he was not one of the clever kids.

  
  


“relax, babe. he’ll not even notice it.” chanyeol replied behind him, “but—”

  
  


“nope. enough of that, you need to rest.” and baekhyun obeyed his boyfriend.

  
  


the omega sat on his alpha’s lap and buried his face on the other’s neck, “i’m sorry.”

  
  


chanyeol chuckled, “why are you saying sorry?”

  
  


“because i shouted at you?”

  
  


“silly, i don’t mind, but baby?” he was answered with a hum.

  
  


“please let me help you with anything? please? i’m worried for you and i don’t want you to be always stressed.” baekhyun was going to disagree, but he knows that he cannot say  _ “no”  _ to his alpha, “okay.”

  
  


and they cuddled for the rest of the day.

  
  


or they did cuddle but after making sure that baekhyun’s heat was sated.

  
  


college may fucking suck but at least baekhyun has chanyeol beside to help and guide him, but most importantly to help him destress and relax.

  
  


if you know what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you during the reveals!
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
